Sammuel1993's James Goes Buzz, Buzz Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin for the US.
Here is the tenth full movie of Sammuel1993's James Goes Buzz, Buzz, told by George Carlin for the US. # Characters #*James #*Duck #*BoCo #*Trevor #*The Vicar of Wellsworth #*Bill and Ben #*Thomas #*Bridget Hatt #*Mrs. Kyndley #*Jem Cole #*Farmer Trotter #*Edward #*Bertie #*Jeremiah Jobling #*Mrs. Kyndley #*Farmer Trotter #*The Policeman #*Henry #*Gordon #*Annie and Clarabel #*Foolish Freight Cars # Transcript (The Intro to James Goes Buzz, Buzz with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) ##*Michele - Andrè Otto: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Thomas the LEGO Engine, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and even Spongebob Squarepants, before the main title goes to the Profile of Thomas the LEGO Engine and BrickOtto17. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying James Goes Buzz, Buzz and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller as George Carlin narrating the full movie) ## (James Goes Buzz, Buzz, narrated by George Carlin for the US) ##*George Carlin: Trevor the Traction Engine was enjoying his work in Vicarage Orchard. Birds were singing and apples were brightening on the trees. It was a lovely day. ##*James: Hello Trevor. ##*George Carlin: Said James. ##*James: You look as bright and cheerful as my red paint. ##*Trevor: Oh i am. ##*George Carlin: Replied Trevor. ##*James: What's that noise? ##*Trevor: It's the bees. ##*George Carlin: Laughed Trevor. ##*Trevor: They're all in these boxy things called beehives. I'm taking them to the station. The vicar says his bees make good honey and he's giving some of them to his friends. ##*George Carlin: Just then, BoCo the diesel engine hummed in. ##*BoCo: Take care you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you. ##*George Carlin: James didn't like being told what to do by a diesel and he buzzed away. ##*BoCo: Goodbye, Trevor. ##*George Carlin: Called BoCo and set off to see Duck at the next station. Bill and Ben the tank engine twins were busy arranging cars. But they scampered off when they saw BoCo. ##*BoCo: I remember the first time I met those two. ##*George Carlin: Laughed BoCo. ##*BoCo: They nearly made my eyes pop out. Edward soon put a stop in their games. ##*Duck: Edward is the only one who can keep Bill and Ben in order. ##*George Carlin: Chuckled Duck. ##*Duck: I sometimes call them "The Bees". ##*BoCo: A good name. ##*George Carlin: Replied BoCo. ##*BoCo: Their terrors when the start buzzing around. ##*George Carlin: James bustled in. ##*James: What's that, Duck? Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects after all, so don't let that buzz box diesel tell you different. ##*Duck: His name is BoCo, and he didn't. We... ##*James: I wouldn't care, if hundreds were swarming around. I'd just blow smoke and make them buzz off. ##*Duck: Buzz, buzz, buzz. ##*George Carlin: Retorted Duck. The next morning, James arrived at the station to collect his coaches. The passengers were excited and keened to get on board. The platform was crowded and the porter was in a hurry. ##*Porter: Mind your backs. ##*George Carlin: He shouted. Then there was trouble. The beehive fell and broke open. The station cleared like magic. James heard a familiar buzzing. The bees were to cold to be cross so they buzzed around the fireman hoping he'd mend their hive. But he didn't understand, nor did his driver. So the bees turned to James. His boiler was nice and warm. ##*James: Buzz off! Buzz off! ##*George Carlin: Hissed James. One bee burnt its foot. ##*Bee: Ooh! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! ##*George Carlin: The bee thought James had burnt him on purpose. So it stung James right back on the nose. ##*(Doink!) ##*James: Eeeeeeeeeeee! ##*George Carlin: Whistled James. He had had enough so had his fireman and driver. They didn't notice till too late that they had left all their coaches behind. They tried everything to get rid of the bees. First they spun on the turntable but to no avail. They tried washing them off but the bees clung harder to James' warm boiler. Then they tried smoking them off by going through a long tunnel. But still the bees wouldn't go away. ##*Driver: It's no good, James. ##*George Carlin: Said his driver. ##*Driver: We'll just have to get back to the orchard and fetch another hive. ##*George Carlin: James' reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing. The Vicar was waiting anxiously for James. When he arrived, the buzz swarm straight into their new home. ##*Driver: Come on, James. ##*George Carlin: Said his driver. ##*Driver: What you need now is a good hosedown. ##*George Carlin: Later that evening, James was resting in the shed when the Vicar came to see him. ##*Vicar: Thank you for saving my bees. ##*George Carlin: He said. ##*Vicar: It's the pity it's not Christmas, then we can call you James the Red-Nosed Engine. ##*George Carlin: Everyone laughed even James. But instead, they decided to call James "The Bees Knees", which means they thought he was more useful than ever. (One Good Turn, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Bill and Ben are the most mischievous engines working on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. They're kept busy pushing and pulling cars up and down the line that runs from the china clay works to the harbour yard. They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the workmen. But sometimes, their teasing ways can get them into trouble. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them. *Sir Topham Hatt: Important goods have arrived in the big yard. *Alec Baldwin: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Bill and Ben, i need you to help the other engines. *Bill and Ben: Oh, yes, of course, sir. *Alec Baldwin: Replied the twins. They set off happily on their important mission. BoCo was resting in the yard when suddenly he heard a pair of familiar whistles. *BoCo: Hmm. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed BoCo. *BoCo: Here comes trouble. *Bill: Sir Topham Hatt told us you were tired. *Alec Baldwin: Teased Bill. *Bill: He asked us to take all your cars for you. *BoCo: You two never stopped do you? But i'm wise to your pranks and we do need help here. *Alec Baldwin: The twins were soon busy pushing and pulling the heavy cars into place. At last, the day's work was done. The twin now became excited. They were going to use the turntable for the first time. Bill went first. *Bill: This is fun! *Alec Baldwin: He shrieked to Ben. He didn't want to move off at all. The foreman stopped the turntable. *Foreman: Please make way for the other engines. *Alec Baldwin: He ordered. Bill did so, but unfortunately, the foreman had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place. Bill was on the wrong track and there was Ben puffing directly toward him. The engines came to a grinding halt. They gazed grimly at each other. *Bill: I was here first! *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. *Ben: But you're in my way! *Alec Baldwin: Protested Ben. *Ben: You'll have to back up again! *Bill: I wont! *Ben: You will! *Bill: I wont! *Alec Baldwin: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. *Sir Topham Hatt: If you don't behave. *Alec Baldwin: He warned. *Sir Topham Hatt: I shall not allow you here again. *Alec Baldwin: The next day, Ben was still grumpy. *Ben: That Bill! Imagine getting in my way on the turntable. He's a really silly engine! *BoCo: The way i heard it. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed BoCo. *BoCo: It sounded like you were both to blame. *Ben: Pah! You must have heard it all wrong! *Alec Baldwin: The twins grumbled about each other all day. Even kind Edward lost patience. *Edward: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosfere in the yard. *BoCo: You're quite right and that's why i come up with a plan. *Alec Baldwin: BoCo whispered his plan to Edward. Then his driver told Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I'll start making arrangements right away. *Alec Baldwin: The next morning he called Bill and Ben into the yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: BoCo is taking a special train to the harbour. His regular heavy goods train is waiting on the siding. You can pull it together. *Bill and Ben: But, but... *Alec Baldwin: Protested Bill and Ben who were still not speaking to each other. *Sir Topham Hatt: Good. I knew i can rely on you two. *Ben: I'll take the train myself. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed Ben. *Bill: Go right ahead. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. Ben was coupled up to the train of freight cars, but they were too heavy for him to move alone. *Bill: Go on. *Alec Baldwin: Teased Bill. *Ben: I can't! *Alec Baldwin: Said Ben. Then suddenly, both twins laughed. *Bill: I don't think we'll take turns this time, Ben. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. *Bill: I think we better pull together! *Alec Baldwin: Ben was delighted. It was good to be helping each other. Best of all, it was good to be friends again. (Bertie's Chase, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: One morning, Edward was waiting to pick up passangers from Thomas' train. *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Thomas? He dosen't usally make us late. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Ringo Starr:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at. . . *Edward's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Ringo Starr: Laughed the driver. *Edward's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Thomas. (The fireman climbs up Edward's cab) Can you see him? *Edward's Fireman: No. *Ringo Starr: Replied the fireman. *Edward's Fireman: There's Bertie Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Edward's cab) *Ringo Starr: He clambered down. (Edward's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Bertie's horn honks) *Bertie: Stop, stop! I've got Thomas' passengers. *Ringo Starr: Wailed Bertie roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Edward was gone. *Bertie: Bother. *Ringo Starr: Said Bertie. *Bertie: Bother Thomas' fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Edward disappeared in the distance as his whistle blows and Bertie starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Bertie. *Ringo Starr: Said his driver. *Bertie's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Bertie's horn honks as he moves on) *Bertie: I'll catch Edward or bust. *Ringo Starr: Said Bertie. (Bertie keeps looking for Edward) *Bertie: Oh, my gears and axels. *Ringo Starr: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Bertie: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Ringo Starr: Cheered Bertie as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh, no. Edward's at the station. (He stops) No, he stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (He keeps going) *Ringo Starr: Bertie toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Bertie. *Ringo Starr: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Edward leaves) *Ringo Starr: Bertie skiddered into the yard. *Bertie: Wait, wait. *Ringo Starr: Cried Bertie. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Edward puff away. *Bertie: I'm sorry. *Ringo Starr: Said Bertie. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Ringo Starr: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Bertie's Driver: There's a good chance. *Ringo Starr: Replied the driver. *Bertie's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Edward. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Ringo Starr: He spoke to the stationmaster. Bertie and the passengers waited impatiently. *Bertie's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Ringo Starr: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Ringo Starr: Called the passengers as Bertie chased after Edward once more. (Bertie's horn honks as he continues on) *(Edward puffs over the bridge, while Bertie rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Ringo Starr: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Edward finally makes it) *Ringo Starr: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Edward's whistle blows and stops at the station) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! *Ringo Starr: Whistled Edward. *Edward: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Ringo Starr: The conductor blew the whistle and Edward's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Bertie's horn honks) Then he heard Bertie. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Edward: I'm sorry about the chase, Bertie. *Ringo Starr: Said Edward. (Bertie pants) *Bertie: My fault. *Ringo Starr: Replied Bertie. (Bertie continues panting) *Bertie: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Thomas' passengers. (Edward's whistle blows and everyone was on board) *Edward: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Ringo Starr: Whistled Edward. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Ringo Starr: Called the passengers. (Back backs up) Bertie raced back to tell Thomas that all was well. (Bertie's horn honks and goes to find Thomas) *(Bertie's horn honks once again and stops) *Thomas: Thank you, Bertie for keeping your promise. *Ringo Starr: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're a very good friend indeed. (Heroes, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: One morning, Bill and Ben were busy at the quarry, pushing and pulling cars filled with clay into their proper places. The twins are cheeky and love playing tricks. But they we're growing restless. *Ben: Listen, Bill. *Alec Baldwin: Said Ben. *Ben: Can you hear something? *Bill: What sort of something? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Bill. *Ben: Something different. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Ben. *Bill: I can't hear anything different. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. *Ben: Exactly. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed Ben. *Ben: Everything is the same. Sounds the same, looks the same. What we need is a surprise. *Bill: Surprise what? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Bill. Before Ben could answer, the quarry master arrived. *Quarry Master: I have just received a message from Sir Topham Hatt. He wants you to go to the station at the harbour. *Bill: I wonder what we've done this time. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill anxiously. *Ben: It must be you. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Ben. *Bill: Why me? *Alec Baldwin: Exclaimed Bill. *Bill: I've not done anything. *Alec Baldwin: Sir Topham Hatt was waiting for them. *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward is taking the children on a special trip today. I want you to go to the station and look after cars there. *Bill and Ben: We'll do our best, sir. *Alec Baldwin: Said the twins. Gordon spoke severly to them. *Gordon: You must behave here. You're on the main line now. *Ben: Actually, Gordon. *Alec Baldwin: Giggled Ben. *Ben: When we saw you, we thought this was the scrapyard. *Alec Baldwin: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Just make sure that my coaches are ready for my evening train. *Alec Baldwin: And he fumed away. The twins laughed and set to work. *Bill and Ben: This was easy. *Alec Baldwin: They said to each other. *Bill and Ben: We know all about cars. *Alec Baldwin: But i'm afraid they didn't. *Freight Cars: No need for that. *Alec Baldwin: Shouted the cars as the twins pushed them into place. *Freight Cars: We'll show you around, we want to help. *Bill and Ben: Thank you very much. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill and Ben. The cars giggled and began their tricks. Evening came. The yard was in a dreadful muddle. The twins had left the cars tell them where to put things. Gordon and the passengers waited impatiently outside the station while Bill and Ben tried to sort things out. But by the time Gordon was able to leave, it was very late indeed. Next day the twins were working at the quarry again. *Bill: That's a strange noise. *Alec Baldwin: Gasped Bill. *Bill: I never heard a noise like that before. *Bill's Driver: I have. *Alec Baldwin: Whispered his driver nervously. *Bill's Driver: It sounds like a rockslide to me. *Alec Baldwin: Then came the alarm. *Quarry Master: Danger! Clear the quarry! *Alec Baldwin: Shouted the quarry master. Workmen scrambled into the cars. *Bill and Ben: Thank goodness we're here. *Alec Baldwin: Said the twins. They were just puffing out of the quarry when... *Quarry Master: Help! Wait for me! *Alec Baldwin: A workman had been left behind. Ben waited as the man climbed quickly aboard. The twins left the quarry just in time. Everyone was safe, but rubble lay all around. *Bill: Oh dear. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. *Bill: This wasn't our fault. I hope Sir Topham Hatt will understand. *Alec Baldwin: And indeed, he did. Next day, he arrived with Edward. *Sir Topham Hatt: Bill and Ben, you still had a lot to learn about cars, don't you? But you acted quickly and bravely an emergency. So three cheers for Bill and Ben our heroes. Hip hip, hooray, hooray, hooray! *Bill: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Alec Baldwin: Said Bill. *Bill: Being called heroes, well, it's, it's... *Ben: It's a really nice surprise. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Ben. (Bulgy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: It was a special holiday on the Island of Sodor. Bertie the Bus was working harder than ever before. All the engines were busy too. Duck was waiting for his next journey. Near him stood a red bus. But he didn't look friendly like Bertie. The bus growled as he gazed at the happy passengers. *Bulgy: Silly nonsense. *Alec Baldwin: He grumbled. *Bulgy: I wouldn't have brought them if I've known. I did have a breakdown or something. *Duck: I'm glad you didn't. *Alec Baldwin: Smiled Duck. *Duck: You had spoiled their fun. *Bulgy: Bah! Enjoyment is all you engines lived for. One day railways will be ripped up. *Alec Baldwin: Duck felt shocked at such an idea. *Duck: We have a friend called Bertie and he's a bus. But he likes the railway. Sometimes he teases us about it, but he'd never want to see it ripped up. *Bulgy: Heh! *Alec Baldwin: Growled the bus. *Bulgy: I know Bertie. He's too small in size to be in any use. *Alec Baldwin: Duck took no notice. *Duck: That bus is silly. *Alec Baldwin: He thought as he steamed away. At the junction, Duck told Oliver all about him. *Oliver: I call him Bulgy. *Alec Baldwin: Chuckled Oliver and then he puffed happily away. But that afternoon when the two engines met again, Oliver was no longer laughing. *Oliver: Bulgy's friend had come. *Alec Baldwin: He said. *Oliver: He's rude too. He's taking Bulgy's passengers home and leaving Bulgy free to steal ours. *Duck: But he can't. *Alec Baldwin: Objected Duck. *Oliver: Bulgy says he can get them to the big station before us. *Duck: Rubbish! *Alec Baldwin: Replied Duck. *Duck: It's much farther by road. *Oliver: Yeah. *Alec Baldwin: Continued Oliver. *Oliver: But Bulgy says he knows a shortcut. *Alec Baldwin: That evening, the engines were preparing for the homeward rush. *Duck: Where are the passengers? *Alec Baldwin: They wondered. *Oliver: Look! *Alec Baldwin: Shrilled Oliver. *Oliver: Look at Bulgy. He's a mean scarlet deciever. *Alec Baldwin: Bulgy was wearing a large sign saying: Railway Bus. *Bulgy: Yaa boo snubs. *Alec Baldwin: He jeered as he roared away. *Duck: Come on. *Alec Baldwin: Puffed Duck to his coaches. *Duck: Let's see what he's up to. *Alec Baldwin: Duck wanted to get back at Bulgy, but he wasn't sure how. Then in the distance, Duck saw a man waving a red flag. That meant danger. The line here crosses a narrow road and there was Bulgy wedged firmly under the bridge. *Duck: So this was his shortcut. *Alec Baldwin: Chuckled Duck. *Bulgy's Passengers: He tricked us. *Alec Baldwin: Shouted Bulgy's passengers. *Bulgy's Passengers: He said he was a railway bus, but he wouldn't accept our return tickets. He wanted us to think railways are no good. *Alec Baldwin: Duck's crew examined the bridge. *Duck's Crew: It's risky, but we must help the passengers. *Duck: Passengers are urgent. *Alec Baldwin: Agreed Duck. Duck slowly and carefully set off across the bridge. Bulgy wailed as he felt the bridge quiver. *Bulgy: Oh, stop! *Alec Baldwin: He shouted. *Bulgy: It might fall on me. *Duck: That would serve you right for telling lies. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. But luckily, the bridge didn't collapse. Duck made good time and all the passengers caught their trains. The bridge is now mended, but not unfortunately Bulgy and his ways. He never learned sense. He's a henhouse and his lies can do no harm. The hens never listened to him anyway. (Wrong Road, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Thomas' branch line is important and so is Edward. But their tracks and bridges are not so strong as those on the main line. Sir Topham Hatt does not allow the heavier main line engines like Gordon to run on them. But one day, the way Gordon was talking, he would have thought Sir Topham Hatt had given this order for quite another reason. *Gordon: It's not fair! *Ringo Starr: Grumbled Gordon. *Edward: What isn't fair? *Ringo Starr: Asked Edward. *Gordon: Letting branch line diesels pull main line trains. *Edward: Never mind, Gordon. I'm sure BoCo will let you pull his freight cars sometimes. *Ringo Starr: Gordon spluttered. *Gordon: I wont pull BoCo's dirty cars. I wont run on branch lines. *Edward: Why not it will be a nice change. *Gordon: Sir Topham Hatt would never approve. *Ringo Starr: Huffed Gordon. *Gordon: Branch lines are vulgar. *Ringo Starr: Gordon puffed away. Edward chuckled and followed him to the station. Every evening the two engines pulled two fast trains from the station. Gordon always leaves first with an express for the main line. Edward follows five minutes later with his train for the branch line. Usually everything runs like clockwork. But tonight there was trouble. A Lady in a green floppy hat was saying goodbye to a friend. It was nearly time for Gordon to start. The fireman looked back towards the conductor's van and saw something green waving. *Gordon's Fireman: Right away, mate! *Ringo Starr: He thought the conductor had waved his flag. Gordon started. Leaving luggage, his passengers and the conductor all standing on the platform. Everyone was very surprised and cross. To make matters worse, by the time Gordon had been stopped and brought back, Edward was already late with his train. *(Edward's whistle toots) *Ringo Starr: So now, he set off first. But the signalman at the junction wasn't told about the change. By mistake, he sent Edward along the main line. Gordon was sent along the branch and arrived cold and cross on one of the sidings near the harbour. Next morning, Bill and Ben peeped into the yard. There were no cars for them but they didn't mind that. Teasing Gordon will be much better fun. *Bill: What's that? *Ringo Starr: Asked Bill? *Ben: Shh! *Ringo Starr: Whispered Ben. *Ben: It's Gordon. *Bill: It looks like Gordon but it can't be. Gordon never comes on the branch lines. He thinks they're vulgar. *Ringo Starr: Gordon pretended he hadn't heard. *Ben: If it isn't Gordon. *Ringo Starr: Said Ben. *Ben: It's just a pile of Old Iron. *Bill: Which we better take it to the scrapyard. *Ben: No Bill, this blocks used for scrap we'll take it to the harbour and dump it in the sea. *(Gordon's Whistle toots) *Ringo Starr: Gordon was alarmed. *Gordon: I am Gordon. Stop, stop! *Ringo Starr: When BoCo suddenly arrived, Gordon thought him the most beautiful sight he had ever been. *Gordon: BoCo, my dear engine, save me. *Ringo Starr: BoCo quickly sized up the situation and threathened to take away the cars he brought for Bill and Ben. This made the twin behave at once. Gordon tought BoCo was wonderful. *Gordon: Those little demons. How do you do it? *BoCo: Ah well. *Ringo Starr: Whispered BoCo. *BoCo: It's just a knack. *Ringo Starr: Gordon still believed that BoCo saved his life. But he knows the twins were only teasing. Don't we? (Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. *James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Percy: I know. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Percy. *Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. *James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. *Alec Baldwin: And James puffed importantly away. *Percy: Bossy buffers. *Alec Baldwin: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. On the way, he met Thomas. *James: Really reliable, that's me! *Alec Baldwin: Panted James. *James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! *Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? *Alec Baldwin: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. *Percy's Driver: What's happened? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Percy's Driver. *Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed we need Percy's help right away. *Alec Baldwin: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. *Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, what you might call a sticky situation? *James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. *Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. *Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. *Alec Baldwin: Said the driver. *Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? *Percy: Of course i can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. *Alec Baldwin: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. *Percy: Off we go! *Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. *Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. *Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. *Alec Baldwin: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the points had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. *Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! *Alec Baldwin: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. *(Crash!) *Alec Baldwin: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you were not to blame for the points failure. But i do not run a jam factory. *Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. *Alec Baldwin: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. *Thomas: You know... *Alec Baldwin: He said to no engine in particular. *Thomas: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. *Alec Baldwin: Still there were silence. *Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. *Voice: So. *Alec Baldwin: Said a voice. *Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... *Alec Baldwin: Then came a chorus. *Engines: We're really useful engines after all! (The Island Song) *Picture a land where the sky is so blue *A storybook land of wonder *A magical island just waiting for you *Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true *Imagine a place where the sun always smiles *The valleys are green as can be *The friends that you love are all waiting for you *Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true *Children follow the dream *To the land of make-believe *The Island of Sodor *A magical land where dreams come true *Follow the road that leads to your dream *Over the hills and mountains *Look for the skies with stars in their eyes *Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true *Children follow the dream *To the land of make-believe *The Island of Sodor *A magical land where dreams come true *The Island of Sodor *Magical land where dreams come true # (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Sammuel1993: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like my photos and videos, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Sammuel1993, that's me. That's all folks! And goodbye! # Category:Sammuel1993